nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Submolok
Startups trivia The anglerfish seen in the startup does not appear in the game itself. This trait of containing an object not in the game but in a game's startup is also shared by Graveyard Shift, and to a certain degree Flash Cat. Explain how Flash Cat has an object not in the game but in a game's startup, because I have seen the startup and completed Flash Cat, and don't quite understand what this is getting at here. Also I'm inclined to remove this trivia because a number of games have objects in startups that don't appear in the game. We'll need to be a little more specific. For example, there's cartridges at the startup of each NES game, but these don't appear in the actual game itself. What about the sandbox scenery in Sandman? The bucket in the picture doesn't appear in the game. Is there a magnet that appears anywhere in Toxic? A drain in Dangle? The light switch in Yin Yang? Cactus men waiting at a train stop for the Nitrome train? Exactly where are we drawing the line here? 05:22, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops, guess I didn't realize all of those. What I was talking about was how the extended caterpillar doesn't appear in Flash Cat, only a very small one does. -- 15:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::What about the clipped zombie Nitrome letters hopping to the finish floor in Stumped? Hot Air's driver pump to inflate the word Nitrome on sort of Hot Air series? A slayer stabing the word Nitrome and jumps up on it in Sky Serpents? The Nitrome logo emerges out of the sand wrapped in bandages in Temple Glider? Multiple bubbles float up and pop in Aquanaut? Exactly where are we drawing the line here? -- 10:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Just a minor little thing, technically the game is in English, it just uses a non-latin alphabet. :Good eye. I'll add that. -- 14:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Orderly walkthrough I was watching some of the video walkthroughs and noticed that they are all (except maybe world 1) based on obtaining the upgrades beforehand. The game is not played in such a manner and I am concerned it might confuse some readers who enter area 2 for the first time and question why they can't make their sub move so fluidly as shown in the video. At the same time, I understand that these videos could also be useful for a user who has already obtained all upgrades and wants to find out how to obtain them all from a room they already entered beforehand. For a different approach, I was thinking of uploading a full walkthrough of Submolok, where the game is played in order and not by room (where the videos assume a player has all upgrades). This would make it easier for users to follow the video as a walkthrough rather than a guide of a specific room that assumes they have obtained all upgrades, even though the video gives no indication that its player did acquire them before recording the video. 07:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. I/You could also add links to certain parts in the video showing what is accomplished (like "room 2 traversed", then another bullet point later on "Returned to room 2 and completed 100%"). Also, would it help if I/you add a short walkthrough for each section showing how to get through it the first time you get there? -- 01:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response. Do you want me to record in parts by room (like you did) or as one whole video? I was thinking of just posting one full playthrough from start to finish, since your videos already cover each individual room (just assuming the player has all upgrades). This could get a little confusing though, because the player is not required to collect all parts at once and can come back at any time to collect them. That's basically my strategy, especially for tackling that room with most of its parts about water. (5) 08:28, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::One whole video is fine. Once you've posted it, I/you could post bullet points that link to specific parts of the walkthrough. -- 13:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I tried to record a walkthrough a week back, but I was experiencing terrible lag that made it difficult to control the character. I may try again, or use Bandicam and just record it in parts that will be pieced together. 09:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Geyser GouchnoxWiki referred to the level enter/exit object a "geyser", however, actual geyser's are accompanied by steam. While this level enter/exit object is not a geyser, I'm not sure what else to call it. In the game's navigational template, it is current called "Whirlpool". Any thoughts on what to call this level enter/exit object?-- 23:19, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :The definition of "geyser" I pulled from the Word dictionary is "a spring that throws a jet of hot water or steam into the air at intervals". Dictionary.com insists that a geyser has to spurt steam along with water. Compare this to "whirlpool"; Dictionary.com's definition is "water in swift, circular motion, as that produced by the meeting of opposing currents, often causing a downward spiraling action." The Encarta dictionary simply calls it "a spiraling current of water in a stream or river". :Either way, it's not really a geyser, since they don't appear to spurt steam. And the water seen outside these uh "things" are not in circular motion. I would say that the whirlpool one may be slightly more accurate a characterisation because they can draw Submolok in from a distance. :Well I suppose maybe it's best to keep their name at "whirlpools". It's somewhat arguable that the water could be swirling but then again, it's a very loose definition and I wouldn't expect a name in Nitrome lore to be strict in definition. If we wanted to go more specific though, I'd suggest we rename that link to "entryway" or "portal" since these places are basically just tunnel-like contraptions leading to other areas. 09:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Enemy or hazard? I don't think the concept of hazards and enemies is clear here, as machines such as missile launchers, torpedo pods and tanks are considered enemies, while these cannot be categorized as such given the category's definition: "Enemies are '''characters'..."''. Shouldn't enemies be "living" entities to be considered enemies? The same happens with sea anemones, which in my opinion actually qualify more as enemies than hazards since they're supposed to be living things if I don't get it wrong. Maybe we should recategorize these articles? 02:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Enemies should be considered a more specific type of hazard. They usually possess some sort of "lifelike" qualities - be it legs, or some sort of face. But that's really putting it in the most generic terms. The distinction between enemies and all other general hazards often depends on the game itself - in Fat Cat, enemies are hazards that can be killed by the owl or cat. Sure turrets can also be killed, but only with a block. :In the case of Submolok, I do feel like it's best to go with categorising enemies as what is "living" since these can pretty much be limited to the anemones and the soldiers. However, I also like to think that enemies will have some form of ulterior motive - their direct intention is to kill you and they are affected by your presence. The launchers only act upon Submolok's presence - and try to fire a missile at him, while things such as spikes and those balloon things don't actually "seek" to destroy you; they'll just hurt you if you're not careful. :imo you probably shouldn't take the category's definition to heart - that content was written three years ago and - omg I'm the one who wrote that; shame on me hehehe. I think I was trying to find a general term to describe what an enemy is, mixed a bit with a dictionary description. Think "entity" instead of character maybe? :P 10:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC)